Et s'il ne partait pas?
by CrazyShadowmoon
Summary: C'est un oneshot concernant le départ de Sasuke. Il y a des spoilers de l'épisode 109. SasuSaku Bonne lecture et REVIEWS PLEASE! Complété.


Sous la pleine lune, un jeune garçon aux yeux noirs et une jeune fille aux cheveux roses discutaient. Il portait un sac à dos et semblait prêt à partir. Elle pleurait et tentait de lui parler, de le convaincre de rester.

« Je sais ce qui est arrivé à ton clan. Mais la vengeance…Elle ne fera plaisir à personne. Personne. Ni toi, ni moi. »

« Je sais. Je ne suis pas comme vous. J'ai choisit un chemin différent. Tous les quatre…C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé comme une issue possible. Mais même si nous avons été ensembles, mon cœur a choisit la vengeance. Je ne vis que pour ça. Je ne peux pas être comme toi ou Naruto. »

« Tu veux encore te retrouver seul? Sasuke-kun, tu m'a dit que la solitude était douloureuse! Je sais très bien ce qu'on ressent. J'ai une famille et des amis. Mais… Si tu pars… pour moi…ce sera la même chose que d'être seule! »

« À partir de maintenant, nos directions sont différentes. »

« Je!…Je t'aime plus que tout! Si tu reste auprès de moi, je ferai sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas. Je vais rendre chaque jour amusant, et tu seras heureux! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi! C'est pourquoi…Je t'en supplie, ne part pas! Je t'aiderais même à te venger…Il y a bien quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi. Alors reste ici…avec moi. Si tu refuses, emmène-moi avec toi. »

« T'es vraiment…ennuyeuse. »

« Ne pars pas! Sinon, je vais crier! »

Sasuke apparut soudainement derrière la jeune fille.

« Sakura, merci. »

Il faisait noir. Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle était, ni ce qui se passait. Puis, tout lui revint d'un seul coup.

« SASUKE-KUN! »

Elle s'assit d'un bond. Mais où était-elle bon sang? Dans une chambre? Ce n'était pas la sienne… Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues au souvenir du départ de Sasuke. Sa vue était embrouillée et elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Sakura? »

Cette voix venait de la sortir de sa torpeur. Une voix masculine…C'était celle de…

« Sasuke-kun? C'est toi? Mais tu… »

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

« Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule sur ce banc tout la nuit, il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose. Alors j'ai décidé de te ramener chez toi mais il n'y avait personne et la porte et les fenêtres étaient verrouillées. »

« Alors…on est… »

« Chez moi. J'attendais que tu te réveilles. Ce soir, je partirai. N'envisage surtout pas de m'en empêcher. »

« Mais… »

« N'essaie pas. Tout ce que tu diras ne me fera pas changer d'idée. Ma décision est prise depuis un bon moment. »

Sakura voulu se lever mais ses jambes ne la supportaient pas. Elle faillit tomber mais Sasuke la rattrapa et la déposa sur le lit.

« Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort hier soir. Attends quelques heures avant de te lever. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le jeune ténébreux. Elle ne vit pas d'éclat dans les yeux de ce dernier. Même s'il était toujours là et étrangement gentil avec elle, elle avait mal. Elle savait qu'il partirait ce soir. Elle voudrait faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher mais quoi? Elle lui avait déjà dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Cela l'avait peut-être touché, sinon il serait déjà partit. Il était resté une journée de plus pour elle…

La jeune ninja tombait de fatigue. Elle s'étendit dans le lit de Sasuke. Elle respira son odeur et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, 2 heures plus tard, le jeune homme se tenait à côté d'elle, un bol de riz et un verre d'eau à la main.

« Tiens. »

« Merci Sasuke-kun. »

Il repartit et elle bu un peu d'eau. Elle mangea le riz seulement parce qu'il l'avait fait pour elle. En fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Après avoir mangé, elle pu se lever. Sakura sortit de la chambre et vit Sasuke, assit à sa table, en train de réfléchir. Il ne l'entendit pas marcher vers lui. Elle s'assit près de lui et attendit, n'osant pas trop le regarder. Elle ne voulait tellement pas qu'il s'en aille… Instinctivement, sans même réfléchir, la jeune fille déposa sa main sur celle de Sasuke.

« Sakura? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Euh…oh…désolée… »

Sakura retira sa main de celle du jeune homme qui la regardait froidement.

« Tu as l'air mieux. Tu peux t'en aller chez toi maintenant. »

« Mais…Sasuke-kun… »

« … »

« Je…non, je ne m'en vais pas. »

« Quoi? »

« Pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas promis que…au moins…tu reviendras… »

« Hm. Je ne peux pas. »

« Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tu refuses mon aide? Pourquoi tu refuses l'amitié? Pourquoi tu refuses…l'amour… »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre! »

Sasuke se leva d'un bond, ce qui fit sursauter Sakura, qui se leva à son tour. Sasuke la saisit par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle vit dans son regard, non pas de la colère, mais de la…douleur. Sasuke avait mal. Elle le savait mais, c'était difficile pour elle de le voir souffrir.

« Comment réagirais-tu si tout ton clan se faisait tuer par ton frère? De voir tes parents morts baignant dans leur sang et ton frère couvert de sang encore chaud, et qui ne regrette rien! Ton frère, en qui tu avais confiance…et qui t'a trahit! »

À ces mots, même si cela semblait impossible, les yeux de Sasuke s'assombrirent davantage. Il resserra son emprise sur la jeune fille qui détournait le regard, incapable de supporter la vue de cette douleur et de cette haine plus longtemps dans les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait.

Sasuke lâcha enfin prise et se retourna, maintenant dos à Sakura. Cette dernière ne pu retenir ses larmes. Dans la pièce, on entendait que les sanglots de la jeune fille.

« Je…je sais que je ne l'ai pas vécu mais…je peux comprendre! Je vois bien la douleur dans tes yeux! Je sais comment tu te sens… Je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi… »

« Ne me prends pas en pitié! »

« Ce n'est pas ça! Je comprends, c'est tout…Et puis…tu ne veux pas vraiment partir… »

« Comment tu pourrais le savoir? Tu n'est pas dans ma tête. »

« Non, mais si tu voudrais vraiment partir, que tu ne tiendrais vraiment à personne, tu serais déjà partit. Tu m'aurais laissée là et tu sais bien que quelqu'un aurait fini par me trouver et me ramener chez moi! Tu ne veux pas partir… »

« Cesse de croire que tu connais tout de moi! »

« Admet-donc l'évidence! »

« … »

« … »

Un silence lourd pesait maintenant sur les deux jeunes ninja. Sasuke avait une envie folle de la planter là, de juste s'en aller et lui prouver qu'elle avait tord. Étrangement, ses pieds ne voulaient pas bouger. Il luttait contre lui-même, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose l'entourer. Il réalisa, quelques secondes plus tard, que c'était Sakura qui s'était levée et qu'elle le tenait maintenant dans ses bras, la poitrine appuyée contre son dos. Mais pourquoi faisait-elle ça? Le cœur de Sasuke battait de plus en plus vite. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Cette étreinte, ce sentiment…il n'avait pas ressentit cela depuis que sa mère était morte. Mais il devait la venger, les venger. Il devait tuer Itachi. Il ne vivait que pour ça! Mais alors, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à bouger? Toutes ces pensées bourdonnaient dans sa tête. Il en était étourdit.

« Sakura. »

« Non, je ne te lâcherai pas! Il faudra que tu me passes sur le corps pour pouvoir partir. »

« Serre-moi…plus fort… »

Sakura n'en revenait pas. Avait-il vraiment dit cela où elle l'avait imaginé? Sasuke, quant à lui, se demandait pourquoi il avait dit cela. Mais ce n'est pas moi de dire des choses pareilles! Je deviens faible…Il ne faut pas…

Une toute petite larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme qui s'empressa de l'essuyer avant que Sakura ne s'en aperçoive. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire de lui? Il n'avait jamais versé une larme depuis le jour où sa vie a basculée.

« Sa…Sasuke-kun… »

Sasuke se tourna lentement vers la jeune fille. Elle pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes mais elle essayait d'arborer un sourire pour le réconforter. Il la regarda fixement dans les yeux. Tout deux ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire. Sakura s'approcha doucement de lui, puis elle se précipita contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, pleurant sur son épaule. Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Finalement, il plaça ses bras autours de la taille de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et se laissa envahir par son parfum. Il sentait son épaule gauche se mouiller sous les pleurs de Sakura. Il sentait les soubresauts de ses épaules à chaque sanglot. Il venait de réaliser à quel point elle tenait à lui. Beaucoup de filles étaient tombées amoureuses de lui et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais pour la première fois, il sentait que c'était vrai. Elle l'aimait vraiment, et pas seulement pour son apparence. Elle avait su percer sa coquille malgré toutes les fois où il l'avait repoussée et savait ce quil ressentait vraiment. Elle avait découvert le petit enfant fragile logé en lui.

Sasuke la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il sentit une sorte de chaleur l'envahir. Quelqu'un tenait à lui…Même s'il avait tout perdu autrefois, peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour…aimer? Il ne s'en croyait pas capable tant qu'il ne se serait pas vengé mais maintenant, il avait un doute. Peut-être que c'était possible…

Sasuke se recula un peu, tout en gardant un contact physique avec Sakura et plongea son regard dans le sien. La jeune fille remarqua que quelque chose était différent dans les yeux du genin. Il y avait comme un…éclat? Elle le regardait fixement, comme hypnotisée, essayant de décoder ce qu'elle voyait.

« Sakura? »

« Oui?… »

« Merci. Vraiment. »

La jeune fille sourit à Sasuke. Elle l'avait touché. Elle avait réussi à atteindre son cœur. Soudain, elle remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. Les joues du jeune homme étaient rosées? Sasuke était en train de…rougir? Elle sourit de plus belle à cette pensée.

« Sasuke, tu rougis. »

« Quoi? Non. »

« Oui. »

« Hm. »

Elle vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Sakura, sous le coup de l'émotion ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser le jeune homme surpris. Elle se recula vivement et regarda par terre.

« Je…je suis désolée. Je ne… »

Sasuke posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il s'avança doucement vers elle et l'embrassa à son tour. Il fit durer le baiser un peu plus longtemps puis il l'attira contre lui et la serra fermement dans ses bras. Il sentait le cœur de Sakura battre contre sa poitrine. C'était une sensation enivrante. Pour une fois, il se sentait vivant. Il avait eu l'impression d'errer comme un fantôme depuis le jour où il s'était retrouvé seul.

Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura.

« Je ne partirai pas maintenant. Je…J'en suis incapable… »

Elle avait réussit. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de le garder auprès d'elle. En plus, il acceptait finalement son amour. Il acceptait d'avoir le droit d'être enfin heureux…


End file.
